


Condomross' wonderful world of grump ficlets

by condom_ross



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condom_ross/pseuds/condom_ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to compile any prompts or fillets I write about the grumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condomross' wonderful world of grump ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> This one feature cumslut!Ross in the office with Arin Dan Brian and Barry. With a hint of daddy kink thrown in for good measure.

Ross getting really horny and needy and basically crawling on the floor going up to anyone in the grump office that will play with him even just a little. 

 

And maybe he goes to Arin and Arin let’s Ross be a good little cock warmer for a little while, just letting his cock sit in Ross’ mouth until he finally takes a break and starts fucking into Ross’ mouth and grabbing his hair. And it’s sloppy and fucking hot. And Ross is all spitty and drools like no tomorrow and Arin just speeds up until he cums down Ross’ throat and then he just gently pats Ross on the head and sends him off.

 

  
And then Ross goes to Barry next and Barry is such a sweetheart and he let’s Ross just nuzzle in and sniff his crotch and press his hands against Barry’s dick for a while until Barry encourages Ross to start rubbing his cock and Ross gives it little kisses until Barry is close and then Barry just cums on Ross’ face and let’s him leave. And Ross is so desperate now, aching in his jeans and he just wants relief.

 

  
So he goes to Danny and Danny decides he wants Ross to be his cute little cock sleeve and has Ross sink down on his dick and just sit there. And being filled is so amazing but god Ross just wants Danny to fuck him but nothing is happening. He’s just keeping Danny’s cock warm and somehow that just sends more heat through him. And finally Danny is rolling his hips moving around but god he is purposely missing all of his good spots and then he moves Ross off of him and jerks himself off until he’s close and then he pulls Ross’ head closer and pushes himself into Ross’ mouth and cums. Making Ross show him the load in his mouth before he swallows. 

 

  
And finally achingly hard, extremely aroused Ross goes to Brian. And Brian pets his head and smiles down at him. And he has Ross deep throating him in seconds, thank fuck for Ross have no gag reflex. And Brian just thrust his hips faster and harder until he’s shooting down Ross’ throat. 

  
And poor Ross is still so turned on and needy. And Brian tells Ross that he can rub himself on daddy’s leg. And god Ross is rubbing himself against Brian’s leg, rocking his hips furiously face flushed and eyes closed, embarrassment colouring his face. And he rocks against Brian until he’s coming with a shout into his pants and briefs. 

  
And Brian scolds him and tells him that since he got his clothes dirty he would have to go naked, and so Ross slowly pulls his pants and unders down until he’s bare from the waist down. Brian tells him he should take off his shirt too, so Ross obeys. And then Brian moves him to lay out in the middle of the office and has the guys from a circle around Ross and they all start palming and rubbing their cocks until they’re all jerking themselves furiously. And Danny is the first to go covering ross’ chest, and Arin soon follows shooting across his legs, and Barry gets his stomach and then Brian finishes all over Ross’ face and Ross catches some in his mouth and he feels so good and blissed out coverd in cum.

(Afterwards they all help clean him up and Arin puts him in one of his big hoodies and they all kiss and love on him until he’s asleep on the couch.)


End file.
